My Pedestal
by Lucicelo
Summary: Dib is sick and does not go to school, which prompts Zim to go to his house to demand why he was not at school. Will Zim help him get better or just walk off?


**Invader Zim**

_(A/N If Zim is OOC then TELL ME so I can rewrite this over and make it much better than before if not then tell me its okay T.T I won't be pissed off I swear!_

_WARNING! If you hate Shonen-ai then get the hell out of here, if you read it and stupidly review that Zim and Dib are not supposed to make out or whatever then I will use the flame to keep me warm this winter at school XD. _

_Might be a two-shot..next time with Zim being sick and Dib taking care of him with all of the wacky antics of GIR!...but don't count on it this early....studying for Pre-calculus and I need all of the thinking I can get without thinking about uploading another story._

__

My Pedestal

Dib lay in his bed with a red flush painted on his cheeks with his brown eyes lidded with sleep, and a cold wet towel on his forehead. Beside his bed, was a water bowl with the supposed cold liquid being lukewarm by now and he was too lazy to even check if it was. The red cherry medicine was on the floor under his bed instead of being next to the bowl since he knocked it down by accident. His arms felt so stiff that he could not even lift them up from right next to him, so it looked like he could not spoil Zim's Earth invading plans for today.

After so many years of never getting this sick, he decided to just stay home without almost passing out at school. Hopefully Gaz would forget about him like yesterday and leave for school in his car, since she always seemed to have stolen his keys the day before.

He snuggled into his sheets with a smile on his flushed face, enjoying the full silence, figuring that his sister was probably gone by now but then the door opened in a slam, "Dib get up and drive me to school!"

Dib's eyes gazed over to his sister as he told her, "Leave without me and tell the office people I got sick and might not come in for today or tomorrow."

Gaz scowled as she slammed the door closed making Dib's ears ring, he didn't even care when he heard his car burning rubber on the way out of the driveway. He used his hands to lock out the noise but it did not even work, exhausting himself even more than before. Sniffing slightly he hanged positions, trying to find a good place to feel at peace in.

He _hated _being sick, it took away from the time he could use for his investigations and going into Zim's house when he was not at home, he could afford to skip school since he has almost perfect grades so one day would not hurt his average. He sighed as he felt the soreness of his muscles when he moved his arm across his chest and felt his throat raw when he coughed. He wanted this day to end so he could at least be somewhat normal than before.

Dib also wanted to be sure if he was going to have his car by the end of today when it was returned. His father, Professor Membrane would not buy them another one after the man went on one of those parental seminars he became stricter with their purchases. He could not even buy a new car if it was destroyed; he might steam clean or wash it to take out any suspicious stains that Gaz might leave in the car, he was too afraid to even ask her what they were though.

The bell rang throughout the big building called school with all of the insignificant teens of the town walked in. This place was more of a social gathering for hierarchies to be established by those who dub themselves the popular crowd, cheerleaders and jocks. It provided a sad excuse for teachers to stuff information into teenagers minds when other things already occupied them like; sex, drugs, alcohol, and anything not relating to school.

The invader walked inside the school as confident as ever not even deterred from the comments being thrown at him by many snickering students and ignored at the same time. His disguise was as horrible as ever but at least the wig was better than his first one that it could not be blown off as easily, his green skin was lightened a little so he could blend in better but it was a hassle applying it on in the morning.

He was still screaming and boasting at random moments which by now the humans have dubbed him into an outcast. It did not matter to him at all since all of these humans would soon be under his thumb and they will be the slaves for the all mighty Irken race!

Zim walked inside his 1st period class and sat down onto his seat then turned to his left expecting to see Dib glaring at him but all he saw was an empty seat. Maybe he was late so he waited for the full 5 minutes until the late bell when all of the other students walked inside and he was purely irritated not seeing the big-headed Dib there! Like he was supposed to!

He yelled at the only adult in the room who was the teacher, "You! Where is Dib-thing!"

The man slammed his coffee onto his desk as he yelled with anger, "I don't know, Zim, maybe the brat is sick ever think of that!"

Zim put his pointy finger to his chin as he muttered under his breath, "Sick?"

A random homophobic jock commented with a sneer, "Aw does little Zim miss his little boyfriend?"

The guy's friends, the other jocks, laughed at Zim, the alien not even aware of the comment as he ignored them like they did to him. He had nothing to prove to them, not at all….wait a second…boyfriend?

Zim abruptly got up from his desk in a flash and went his way to the door with the pissed off teacher yelling at him, "Where in the hell do you think you are going! Stay or you will get detention for a week!"

The alien just ignored him; a superior race like the Irkens did not need to give explanations to a lowly inferior species. He shut the door grinning while he heard the full-blown anger of the teacher man and expected the complains of the worm babies.

When he made it to the see through plastic doors he saw sprinkles of the dreaded acid fall forth from the sky. Luckily he was smart enough to make a spray that he put on himself after the other thing that would light his skin; it did not have him rolling around on the ground screaming in pain. He also took out an umbrella to blend in more as he had seen these used many times and put it over his head. These 'umbrellas' were useless it did not block out all of the water and it still made the bottom of your pants wet.

Besides he could not watch the news due to that fact that Gir was always seeing that monkey show and the TV was broken so the defective robot must be trying to use his communication system to see it. But he would deal with that later all he needed to focus on is to see if Dib was 'sick'.

If Dib was incapacitated, then there was no point in him going to school and feign the fact that he was actually learning something. He _expected _Dib to be the one always skeptical about his intentions and plans, to foil them when he already screwed them up himself.

He saw the telescope on top of the house and knew he was at the right place, happy that he remembered so he knocked on the door. After a couple of minutes, expecting to see the door open he knocked harder on it. When that did not work he slammed it with his hands and feet.

"DIB-WORM OPEN THE DOOR NOW! EXPLAIN A WORD A WORM BABY TOLD ME NOW!"

He fell forward when he saw the door open slightly and he connected to the floor. Knowing that he could enter the place now he got up and ran everywhere trying to find where Dib was.

A loud banging sound woke up Dib from his nap as he opened his eyes, he groaned in frustration as he put his pillow around his ears to keep the noise away. All he ever wanted right now is to take a long nap that will take away his flu; he did not need a stupid girl scout or salesman knocking on his door. If his father was here and the salesman sold toasters he knew the genius would invite the man inside and boast about being able to make the best toast ever!

When he heard the familiar yell he pulled the sheets over his head and whispered, "No not Zim! If he sees me sick like this he will exterminate me and I can never save the world this way!"

He cursed his flu as an oncoming cough came to his throat as he tried to keep it in but to his despair he let it out in frenzy. The stomping of footsteps went to the direction of his door and heard the door slamming open as he looked at the angry alien who walked in.

Dib shot up from his bed which resulted in him getting light-headed as he asked with a cough, "What are you doing here Zim? Isn't there school?"

Zim yelled with a smirk, "YOU DID NOT GO TO SCHOOL, WHICH RESULTED IN YOU NOT KNOWING OF THE PLAN THAT WILL FINALLY DESTROY THIS DIRT BALL AND THE IRKEN RACE WILL RULE!"

The sickly teen threw a random pillow at Zim which connected to his face, "Shut. Up. I don't need you yelling at me as thought you are my dad."

The pillow landed on the floor with Dib who went back into his sheets as he told him, "Now go away I need a lot of sleep."

Zim walked to the bed, not even bothering to go leave, "Tell me what a boyfriend is Dib!"

Brown eyes widened as he looked up from the sheets not even wanting to explain but asked, "Who told you that word Zim?"

"Some person from school, now tell me what it means!"

Dib sighed as he coughed into his hand, "A person who is in a committed relationship with another person because they are in love with each other, isn't it the same with the Irkens, Zim?"

"We have no need for an emotion like lurve; we are invaders, that's all that was programmed in us…so why would some idiot in school call you my boyfriend when you do not even lurve me in human emotion matters?"

Dib blushed red over his feverish one as he beat himself up mentally for having those jerks at school almost see what he feels. Zim being the ignorant and blind one that he is did not even realize that their rivalry was not showing hate but more into a lover spat! Even he noticed it after watching all of those stupid chick flicks he was forced to watch by Gaz, and reading a lot of romance novels (Looking back on it he did not want to have anyone know about that).

"I…I don't know but leave Zim! I need to sleep and you are not helping!" Dib yelled at the invader hoping that he would leave already but it resulted in him being raised up from his bed by his pajama shirt.

Zim asked him in a serious tone, "What do you need to get better?"

"Well first…LET ME REST IN MY BED!" Dib exclaimed as he went into a fit of coughs resulting in Zim dropping him in the bed.

"Then?"

Knowing that Zim was never going to leave if he did not do as he said telling him, careful of the words that he chose, "Get cold water so I can wet the cloth and then I can put it on my forehead so it can reduce my fever. If you can warm up some chicken noodle soup that would be great, and before you go…can you give me my medicine that's under my bed, I dropped it when I woke up."

Zim not sensing any order only a requesting tone he first stuck his hand under the bed to retrieve the plastic bottle of alcoholic liquid with flavoring. Already knowing this was not going to help Dib he hid it even deeper under the bed as he got up, with a questioning look coming from Dib.

"I did not find it at all, so I will go get the…acid. Be grateful that I am doing this Dib-thing!" Zim boasted as he went out the door, but got the bowl first before leaving slamming the door closed with the back of his foot.

Zim walked back downstairs bumping into Professor Membrane, who came home to grab another toaster to fix up or possibly even trying to visit his children, forgetting that they had school in the daytime weekdays, both of them stood there in silence as the man asked, "Who are you?"

"…I am Dib's friend from school, Zim. He told me to come here to take care of him since he got sick and since there are no tests today I came here to help." Zim lied fluently without missing a beat with a big fake smile on his face.

"My son is sick! Why did he not tell me! I can cure him in an instant!" Membrane exclaimed as he looked down at the bowl. "What's that for?"

Zim gave it to him, careful not to get any water on him as he explained, "Dib said to get cold water so he could put a rag on his forehead and he wanted…uh…soup! That's right soup since he is hungry right now."

"Oh. Then I will get to that immediately! Go up there and cheer my sick boy up!" Professor Membrane urged Zim as he pushed him softly up the stairs. "I will be up with everything to make Dib go back to not being sick."

Dib got worried when he did not hear a single indication of noise coming from downstairs as he sat up from his bed, he thought Zim would have given up and left home. He then heard his father's voice as he turned white, the man might dissect Zim! But that was unlikely…he had seen Zim without the ridiculous disguise and was oblivious that an alien was in front of him.

He sighed as he saw his door open and Zim walk in without anything in his hands, he knew it was too good to be true that the alien would do as he asked, "What happened?"

"Your parental unit offered me to do what you told me to so I had him do it, and told me to…What was it called…cheer you up?"

Dib said, "All my dad can do is make toast, he might make me even sicker with the way he cooks, why do you think that me and Gaz eat out all the time. Let us hope that my dad gives up on it and just comes up here with the water. I need it already."

Zim saw Dib bit his lower lip as if it was nothing but the alien grew suddenly hot under his clothes, he gulped as he sat on a random chair in the room. "You know something…how come no one has not known you are an alien when you almost strut everywhere without your disguise, which still sucks by the way."

"Humans are as stupid as they come, I thought by now anyone would have noticed besides you. This dirt ball of a planet is getting to be boring; I might leave if nothing else." Zim told Dib whose eyes widened with the news. "Nothing else is keeping me stuck here and I might go back to Irk to try to find someplace else that could benefit the great Irken race."

Dib eeped out, "There is something keeping you here!"

Zim arched an eyebrow as he asked, "Well Dib-thing, what do you think that is keeping me here? I see nothing else so why don't you explain it?"

Dib blushed as he avoided his gaze away from Zim's fake purple eyes that were peering at him with intensity. "Why will you not answer Zim? Answer!"

Dib pleaded in his head that his father would just burst into the room and stop this uncomfortable atmosphere. A crash from the kitchen got him to sigh; he knew that was never going to happen anytime soon. He coughed into his hand, happy that this would buy him some time but he felt two hand grip his shoulders making him cringe.

"Answer me already! Are you going deaf now!?"

Seeing Zim this close got Dib to make the worst impulse of his life, he grabbed the back of Zim's head and kissed him. The alien stood still not knowing if this was attack on his life, but remembered that this was a form of affection, which he remembered seeing it a lot on Valentine's Day and one of the other outcasts scoffed at it.

He did not want to seen as a submissive he took control and made the kiss deeper while he made Dib's mouth open by use of his tongue. Dib tasted so delightful that he wondered why the Irken race never participated in this activity, it was something he could see himself doing.

His hands clawed under Dib's shirt making the scythe haired boy groan into these lips of his not even hearing a bowl clatter onto the floor. Zim heard it as he removed himself off of Dib's lips as his eyes widened when he saw Professor Membrane with his gloved hands in the air and the soup cover all over the floor.

Dib was getting over his cloud 9 moment when he saw Zim looking at the door and gasped, "…Dad! This is not what it looks like I swear!"

Professor Membrane snapped out of his stupor as he said in a mumble, "Dib...Zim is your boyfriend?"

Zim told him with a serious expression on his face which was not even normal for the invader to have for only in a matter of seconds before going into his usual tirades, but right now he just looked up at the man, "Yes is that a problem parental unit?"

Dib's head snapped at Zim's direction while Professor Membrane just blinked as he suddenly exclaimed, "Dib I am so proud of you my son!"

"Wha?"

"I cannot believe that you have a boyfriend that would take time from school just to come take care of you!" He exclaimed with a smile that was hidden under the high collar of the trench coat that Dib could feel from where he sat at. "Okay then I will go…sorry to disturb you two!"

Before he closed the door he told them, "You two use protection and Dib wait until you are not sick to have sexual relations with your boyfriend! Bye!"

The door slammed shut as Dib sat there shocked, not even believing that his father, the one that was usually ahasmed of him, accepted the fact that he was gay, in an instant! While Zim commented, "That was weird, good thing I am such a good liar he would not realize that I am amazing at fibbing."

Dib stuttered out, "Wait you mean…you lied when you said that…and you just hate me like before any of this happened?"

Zim turned to him but regretted it when he saw the pitiful look on the teen's face as he blurted his true feelings out of nowhere, "No I did not lie! I really do like you I'm just stupid enough to say anything!"

The alien realized what he just said as he started to walk backwards toward the door, Dib was about to get up from bed when Zim ran out. He heard the crashing of objects going down the stairs as Dib put his fingers to his lips as he sighed.

"You wait until now to tell me…after all of these years, everything is going to be really awkward from now on when we see each other again." Dib muttered as he snuggled back onto his sheets and decided that sleep would get rid of his flu, but that kiss made him feel better for some unknown reason.

Zim on the other hand was already at his house trying to destroy his head as he banged it against the wall so he could forget what he had just said. He cannot believe he confessed his most guarded secret of so many years in one instant when he saw the look on Dib's face, that was about to cry. The Irken even ignored the fact that Gir was destroying many of the communication devices that would have him communicate with the Tallest; all he wanted was to figure out how to make Dib not remember how emotional he was being towards him.

He sneezed out of nowhere as he felt weak; he transferred Dib's cold onto himself! How could he forget that Irkens could do this and that's why they did not kiss anyone, when he would see Dib again he will destroy him…but right now he felt like a nap? A sleep where he might dream of taking over the Earth with Dib beside him with all the servants he could ever want.


End file.
